The present invention relates to a spinning or doubling device for yarns and, in particular, to a coupling for preventing the inadvertent disengagement of the spindle upon removal of the cop or bobbin.
Textile yarns and fibers are spun or twisted on tubes or rotating spindle blades mounted on spindle shafts. It is often necessary to remove and exchange the cop without disengagement of the spindle, and therefore, a safety coupling mechanism is required to prevent such disengagement.
Such a coupling mechanism is provided between a concentrically arranged spindle bearing housing and whorl in German Pat. No. DE OS 2122963 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,694 (see FIGS. 5 and 6). This coupling comprises a cylindrical carrier sleeve, fixed the spindle within the throat of the spindle bearing housing having an annular groove formed face on its inner surface. The inner wall of the whorl skirt surrounding the spindle bearing housing is formed with upper and lower radial flanges. A U-shaped latch, having parallel legs with flat inner and outer side edges, is slidable in the annular groove of the carrier sleeve to lie fixed between the flanges, preventing the whorl from moving axially even under high rotational speeds. The latch is prevented from rotation by providing both the spindle and the annular groove with flat surfaces engaging the latch. However, since the distance between the ends of the legs of the latch is slightly shorter than the distance between the flat edges, the ends of the legs abut the inner circumferential surface of that part of the annular groove remaining cylindrical in shape.
Consequently, in order to provide the proper spring tension on the latch, a special leaf spring is inserted in the skirt of the whorl. The middle section of the leaf spring presses against the cylindrical surface of the annular groove, while its two ends rest against rounded protrusions on the inside edge of the central bridge. The outer edge of this combination of spring and bridge forms a safety mechanism, preventing dislodgement of the latch. To release this safety, pressure is applied to the outer edge of the connecting bridge by means of a pin that is inserted through a hole in the whorl skirt. The latch is thus moved opposite to the force of the leaf spring within the groove until the outer edge releases the flanges.
This bipartite safety mechanism thus requires guidance means inside the annular groove as well as other means for its assembly in the annular groove. It can also be released only when the top and bottom parts of the spindle are in a certain position relative to each other.
The present invention is predicated on the task of producing a simpler safety mechanism with respect to its design, assembly, and manipulation.
The foregoing objects and advantages as well as others will be seen from the following disclosure.